A Comedian’s Struggle
by Luan Lucy and Lynn
Summary: Sorry i messed up on the last one , heres a better copy I only own Ocs Inspired by 5th hour creative writing
1. 1

A comedian is what I want, what I need but that all changed one day at school.

"Look at that unfunny racoon" Alexie said as Kaylee laughed. I hid my face in my binder and let out a tear. My best friend, Clara put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me. I was sitting in my first period Chemistry class and Clara, who was my lab partner hugged me.

Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Luan Loud and I am a 17 year old junior in high school. I'm being bullied by two girls, Alexie and Kaylee. Their favorite thing to do is to make jokes about me and call me names. Alexie is perfection, she's tall, has curly black hair and a perfect boyfriend, Shawn. Kaylee has long blonde hair and she is also tall. She has a boyfriend named Kyle. Shawn and Kyle are twins with blonde hair and muscles. There is no joke as to why they're dating the most popular girls in school. Now I am not popular, I am tall and on the basketball team, but, I am not Alexie and Kaylee popular. I do have a boyfriend who is tall and stuff. His name is Cristian and he is in second period, Algebra II and his off period, seventh period, is the same as mine

Later at lunch, Clara and I walked together. Clara wanted to sit with the volleyball team because they had a game tonight. You see, whenever Clara has a game, she sits with her team, otherwise, she sits with me. Same with me and the basketball team, but we did not have a game that day. I went to the cafeteria and found Cristian, who then said,

" Hi baby! How are you?" I responded with "good" and then he asked

"Any Alexie and Kaylee today?" I told him what happened this morning and he responded with,

"It's ok babe, just ignore them." I then rested my head on my shoulder and he kissed the top of it. I love it when he does that.

After lunch, I gave Clara a hug when I saw her in the commons and I told her that I would see her in World History, which is sixth hour. She hugged me back and then she headed to her Algebra II class. I headed to my fifth hour, Creative Writing class. I was a little worried because I would have to see Alexie and Kaylee next hour, but at least Clara would be there.


	2. 2

When sixth hour came around I was scared. I went to my seat in the back of the class, Clara was on my right and Kaylee on my left. Kaylee whispered something in my ear, she said,

"Can't you see? No one really cares about you, Clara is only hanging out with you because she feels forced to, and Cristian, I don't know why he is dating a slut like you, everyone knows you've slept with a lot of guys while you were still with him. Unlike you, I am loyal to my boyfriend, so you do not deserve Cristian or Clara. You deserve to be alone for the rest of your life you pathetic little slutty loser."

Then Alexie came in and she looked at me and said

" You are so pathetic"

I asked them why they hated me and they told me that I am a bad person who deserves to die.

After school I ran up to my room saying to myself, "why am I here, why do I live" then I gathered all my comedian stuff and threw it away. I am done with comedy for good.

Now that was in August, it is October now, I am still dating Cristian and Clara is still my bestie. Alexie and Kaylee still bully me but I strike back. They love it when I strike back. Also, the volleyball and basketball teams became friends so I have a lot of friends and about the rumors, thats over because my friends and I warned Alexie and Kaylee that if they spread rumors about me or any of us again, there would be consequences. Alexie and Kaylee's boyfriends broke up with them after the rumor incident which is good. I rose in popularity so now I am one of the most popular kids in my school and Alexie and Kaylee are the least popular, serves them right!

At lunch that day, I saw Alexie and Kaylee sitting at the popular table so my friends and I went up to them and said

"Excuse us, this is our table, your spot is by the bathrooms."

You should of seen their faces, so pathetic. Now Alexie and Kaylee tried to apologize to me in front of my friends but I said

"Yeah right, we don't need your fake apology! We know you guys are trying to win back your popularity" I said. Everyone applauded for me as the two girls walked away. My boyfriend kissed me and he said

"Great job baby, I knew you could do it" then he placed me on his lap and kissed my shoulder.

Clara introduced me to her friends and they all gave me hugs. A freshman even came up to me and said,

"Thank you so much for getting them off my back" I told him "you are welcome" and he hugged me.

A few days later Alexie and Kaylee tried to spread more rumors about me, but I said,

" Aww you pathetic little things, you think the whole school will believe you? Look around, nobody is on your side anymore, so you can stop being mean 'cause that will get you nowhere in life. Your boyfriends left you and you'll never find another, so you can stop acting mean 'cause everyone knows you guys are just jealous."

I was applauded by the whole school as Kaylee and Alexie defeatedly walked away.

Alexie and Kaylee never bugged me or anyone again and they remained unpopular while I remained popular.


End file.
